


Quick Question

by Alazan



Series: Querencia: Original Verse plus shorts! [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, M/M, Male Slash, References to Knotting, SHIELD Agent Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, not a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: Ward and Stiles are enjoying their engagement. But Ward has a question to Stiles."Do you get bigger during the full moon?"





	Quick Question

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he pried open an eye. 

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Grant answered. Normally he would have been able to do what he was doing without getting caught. But when your ~~boyfriend~~ fiance was an alpha werewolf, you didn't get to be the super amazing spy you used to be. 

"I would love to. I'm really tired. But it feels and looks like you're measuring my cock." Stiles deadpanned as he sat up a bit. Stifling a yawn he asked, "Seriously babe, what are you doing?"

"Well if it looks obvious it's because...it's obvious," Grant answered with the slightest blush possible. 

"You're...you're actually sizing me up?"

"I was just curious." Grant pouted as he threw the measuring tape to the floor. 

Stiles chuckled, "I haven't measured myself since I was thirteen and way more awkward than I am now. I'm pretty sure I'm at seven inches. And if I'm right, you beat me by an inch or so." 

"Unless it's the full moon." 

" _What_?" 

Grant looked like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar just before dinner. He didn't want to answer the question but this was his chance to have answers and he was sure Stiles wasn't just going to let this go. 

"You and I aren't a normal couple." Grant began. 

"By any means, no." Stiles agreed. 

"We're comfortable in our bodies and sexualities." 

"I'm more Grant-sexual these days," Stiles commented sassily. It gained him a look from Grant. Chuckling, Stiles added. "Sorry. Go on."

"Though most of the time I'm the one on the giving end, it doesn't mean I'm the only one who tops..."

"If you don't want me to keep making sassy comments, maybe get to the point?" Stiles stated in the form of a question. 

Grant sighed but blurted it out. "It's just something I've noticed. We've had sex with you being the top dog, no pun intended, both on the full moon or not." 

"I tend to get a bit more dominant around the full moon. What with being a literal alpha and all." 

"Right. Anyway...so though we are _amazing_ at sex and _always_  have mind-blowing sex and was probably why it took me a bit to realize but like...on the full moon you feel...bigger. So I was just...taking notes..." 

Stiles found himself amused, much to Grant's relief. "And? What did you find?"

"Well as you said, right now you're at seven and a half." 

"Guess we'll have to wait until the full moon to answer your question because I'm sorry love, I haven't really noticed. I mean unless you mean the knot." 

"Not?" Grant tilts his head in confusion. 

"K-N-O-T knot. You know...like dogs have."

Grant's eyes widened. "You got one of those? Would that even _fit_?" 

"I think it's a myth," Stiles replied with a light chuckle. "But I never got a concrete answer. Though I'd imagine it'd be like fisting...while a cock was still inside of you. I've only ever read it in fanfictions. It's typically something that happens when a wolf mates. It guarantees he'll impregnate his mate." 

If possible, Grant's eyes widened a bit more. An array of questions erupted. " _Can_ you knot me? Will you? Are we mates? I know human biology but with werewolves and aliens... _can_ I get pregnant? Should we be using condoms?" 

"In order? I don't think so, so technically no but should it happen it's something we'll talk about. We're engaged so yes. I wish I knew the answer to be yes but you're right so I don't know...and maybe..." Stiles answered as he sat up, now fully awake. Awake and concerned. 

Silence reigned for a while before Grant just asked, "You wanna have sex?"

Stiles smirked at him. "What if we get pregnant?"

"Then we'll move up the date and have a shotgun wedding." He smirked as he leaned in and kissed Stiles. 

 


End file.
